


Milestone

by dmajor7th



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eye on the prize, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sex Work, Staying sane in a job you hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmajor7th/pseuds/dmajor7th
Summary: College application fees are expensive.





	Milestone

The hardest thing to learn was how to keep his mind in that space between present and detached, aware enough to keen at a client’s touch whilst staying far enough away to not fully acknowledge the situation. But every time there is always something that knocks him off his tightrope.

Tonight It’s the sweat and the spit that falls into his eyes that disrupts the balancing act. He is practiced in filing away pain into the crevices of his nerves, so dessiminated is the sensation that the bruising grip is barely picked up by his conscious.

But the damp, sticky trickle crawling across his brow and over his nose yanks him so violently into the moment that he only just about manages to disguise a disgusted yelp as a moan of arousal.

Donald has seen this client a few times now, and it’s always the the terrible-smelling post-coital bearhug, the full stretch of damp chest hair against his back, that he really has to swallow his revulsion down from. Still, it could be much,  _much_  worse. This client remembers his name and tips him handsomely, and all the marks he leaves are unintentional. The fact that he has regulars at all is a blessing.

He counted the bills before kissing the regular goodbye, separating his agent’s fee and the motel hire out before the guy is even out the door.

This isn’t forever; this is a stopgap. Quick cash in hand, a tide over, what he needs to do to pay for his college application fees and then he can consign this whole episode to the past. He wilfully doesn’t think about how many other professionals he’s heard that from as well, who are still in it well past their kid’s graduation, their final car payment or whatever milestone they set as their moment to get out and that they’ve left behind in the dust.

His cellphone buzzes—the next client’s here. Donald sighs; back-to-backs are exhausting, but they free up more of the night and at least he doesn’t need to prep his ass again. Tomorrow he’ll settle down with a soya chai latte and work on his Personal Statement—he doesn’t need to dig deep to explain why he wants to join the Vassar economics programme.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating doing a series of drabbles looking at what the characters did for work before they moved to Silicon Valley. This would be the first (and the most obvious).


End file.
